Since You've Been Gone
by Athena Leigh
Summary: This is just a little reflective piece when ObiWan goes missing. Not slash.


author's note: I wrote this last night after spending the day not knowing where my own Padawan was, and got inspired when it started to rain. It's also because I enjoy getting into Qui-Gon's mind, and just because I need yet another thing to keep me from the multitude of stories that I have barely or not even started on yet. A reflective piece to stretch my writing muscles. Obi-Wan is about 15.  
  
******  
Since You've Been Gone  
  
Outside the rain continued to beat down on the now muddy ground, lush green grass, and full leafy trees in the distance, all hidden by the dark night. There had been lightning and thunder as afternoon waned, but the storm had tapered to a constant flow of water from the dark sky by the middle of night. The one thing that had not ebbed yet was the heat and humidity, the nearly tropical conditions unaffected by the weather system, though by morning the sky would be clear and the new day fresh and crisp.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. Even though it was midnight, he could not sleep. Throwing back the sheet, he left his bed and went to the big window to watch the rain, hoping it would calm his mind. Dressed in only his sleep pants because of the extreme heat, he climbed onto the viewing seat with his knees against his chest and leaned against the cool glass, listening to the rhythmic tapping on its smooth surface. He reached out a long arm and pushed open the paned doors, allowing the falling moisture in, letting it cool his warm, bare skin.  
  
He sat watching the rain, wishing his Obi-Wan were with him. His Padawan loved the rain; they had spent many times watching it together. Obi-Wan sometimes loved to just dance as the sky opened up and showered upon him, his Master watching in delight the simple display of such pure joy. Qui-Gon would even sometimes join him, after a little prodding, and together they would relax in the beauty of nature.  
  
The wind blew through the open portal and brushed his whiskered cheeks, and he sighed again. He wondered where his Padawan could be; he had wanted to go searching for him, but the security personnel had assured him they would find the missing boy. To avoid offending anyone, Qui-Gon had agreed to remain behind, but now he was wishing he had not for all he could do was worry. He had returned from the talks to find his Padawan was not in their quarters. Obi-Wan had been gone since before the storm blew in and only Force knew where he was all these hours later.  
  
So far, Qui-Gon had only thought up about a dozen different bad things that might have happened to his apprentice, including slipping in the mud, falling into a ditch, and breaking his leg; drowning in a swollen river even though the rain was not intense enough for rivers to be very treacherous, especially for a Jedi; and being kidnapped by any one of a number of criminal types. As the night wore on and no news came, the Master's apprehension for the young man in his care increased exponentially.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been together long enough for Qui-Gon to realize that he cared greatly for the growing child at his side. He was now at the point where his fatherly concern for the one he cared about was very strong. He knew that with more time he would gain the balance between caring for Obi-Wan and the ability to keep his anxiety for his child's safety from overcoming him. For now, however, he was very much anxious over the young one's return to him in the dark night.  
  
At the edge of his sight, he saw motion. Peering through the black rain, Qui-Gon saw two figures approaching the dwelling. They neared, and he clearly saw it was Obi-Wan and a native dressed in the blue and white security uniform of the planet. Obi-Wan was drenched and his head was hanging, rainwater dripping from his nose and from the folds of his soaked garments.  
  
Qui-Gon was so relieved he immediately jumped through the open window onto the saturated lawn just beneath, his naked feet silently rushing toward the apprentice.  
  
Before he knew what had happened, Obi-Wan was enclosed in a tremendous lion hug. It took a moment for the tired Padawan to realize his Master held him, but when he did he returned the embrace with one just as big. In fact, the tired, wet, hungry, and lost Padawan clung to his Master very tightly.  
  
"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon spoke into the wet mop of spikes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan sniffled. "I just went for a walk, and I met some other children. We were playing by the forest for a while. I guess I lost track of where we were. When the storm came, I turned to ask them the way back, but they had disappeared. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't bring my commlink because I didn't think I would need it. I know that was stupid. I'm really sorry, Master!"  
  
"It's all right, Obi-Wan, you're safe now, and you'll know better next time."  
  
"You aren't mad?"  
  
"Mad? Child, I've been so worried about you!" Qui-Gon turned to the officer beside them. "Thank you for finding him."  
  
She nodded. "We promised we'd bring him home safe and sound, Master Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at her. She bowed and returned to her other duties. Qui-Gon turned back to his Padawan. "Let's get you inside before you get sick."  
  
"Me, Master?" Obi-Wan peered at his Master through the rain. "I'm not the one running around in the rain with no clothes on."  
  
Qui-Gon gently cuffed the Padawan with a big paw. "Get inside, little one."  
  
Once out of the rain, Qui-Gon ushered his Padawan into the fresher to get dry clothes on while he toweled dry his own chest and arms. When Obi-Wan emerged in his sleepclothes, his fingers were busy working to entwine the strands of his Padawan braid, which had gotten mussed.  
  
Smiling, Qui-Gon reached to still his hand. "Worry about that in the morning, Padawan."  
  
"That's all right, Master, it will just take a moment," Obi-Wan insisted. Qui-Gon could not help but smile; Obi-Wan was always so fastidious about his braid, no matter how tired he may have been. While he attended to that, Qui-Gon shut the window; the air had finally cooled and he did not want any chill breezes filling the room while they slept.  
  
When Obi-Wan had tied off the plait, Qui-Gon touched his arm. He could feel the child was still shivering. "Come on, to bed." Obi-Wan climbed in the bed and curled up nice and warm.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and went to his own bed, but he could still feel Obi-Wan's discomfort radiating across the room, so for the second time that night he swung his long legs out of the bed. Grabbing a thick blanket, he laid it upon his Padawan, then crawled into the bed to share his great warmth. The shivering boy snuggled up to him, grateful for the added heat.  
  
"Thank you, Father," came the little sniffly whisper.  
  
Qui-Gon cupped the little head, quietly murmuring for him to go to sleep. In a moment he felt the breath against his skin slow and even out. He thought how thankful he was to have his boy safe back under his care. All the worries that had bombarded him earlier eased away as sleep and warmth drifted over him. He wrapped a quilt of love around Obi-Wan as the tap of the summer shower soothed him to slumber. 


End file.
